Prussia's Three Part Awesome Plan
by cottoncandyisthenewpopcorn
Summary: Prussia has an awesome plan for his adorable little Canadian boyfriend, on their 5 year anniversary together. One-shot, just fluff.


+Canada POV+

"Birdie!" I heard as my white haired boyfriend ran up to me.

"Hey Gil." I replied as he stopped in front of me, I noticed he was holding one hand behind his back, but I decided not to say anything.

"Hey? Is that all I get? Come on, don't tell me you forgot our special day." He looked at me suspiciously.

I giggled a little. "Hi, Gilbert~." I said in a sweet, almost seductive voice and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much." He kissed my forehead which brought a touch of pink to my cheeks, _he could make me blush so easily, _I thought. He then took his hand out from behind him and held it out to me. In his hand was a single red rose. "A special rose, for a special guy." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I giggled and blushed more, of course. I took the rose and tucked it behind my ear. "Thank you." I giggled again.

He smiled and took my hand intertwining our fingers together. "Come on. Let's go." He said and began walking.

+Prussia POV+

_It was a special day. Today meant we had been together for 5 years now, and I had a 3-part surprise for my little Canadian. Part 1, meet him in the park, and present him with a rose. Check. Part 2 was coming up, _I thought to myself.

We walked mostly in silence, which wasn't unusual for us. Finally I got bored of the unawesome silence and talked. "I have a surprise for you~." I said smiling, I tapped my pocket just to be sure it was still in there, which it was.

He giggled. "I have a surprise for you too." He said as we walked up to the restaurant, _part 2 of my awesome plan, I was taking him to for dinner on this special day_. "You can have it after dinner."

I smiled. "I can wait, and so can you." I said as we walked in.

I walked up to the counter. "Table for two." I said.

She looked at me confused. "Two?"

"Yes two." I said as I put my arm around Mattie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said to him, then looked back at me. "Right this way."

"It's okay, nobody does." He said quietly and looking disappointed.

"It's okay Mattie, I can see you." I whispered to him while we were walking and he smiled.

+Prussia POV+

About halfway through dinner, I looked over at the window, _rain, awesome. Mattie loved rain, I'll ask him outside when he least expects it,_ I thought, not realizing I zoned out for a minute.

"Gilbert? Hello? Anyone there?" Mattie said as I snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Birdie, I was just thinking." I said.

"It's okay." He laughed. _Mein Gott, I loved his laugh. It was so cute. He was so cute, hell, he was adorable._

+Canada POV+

We talked a bit over dinner, then once it came time to leave, he paid for dinner. He refused to let me even though I said it wasn't fair for him to pay for it all.

We were walking out now and I realized it was raining. "Look Gil! It's raining!" I said as we walked out and I ran out into the rain. I loved rain, I always had.

Then I remembered the present I had in my bag. "Oh, Gil, come here." I said as I walked back under the edge of the building so the rain couldn't soak us.

"What is it Birdie?" He said which made me giggle at the silly nickname he had adopted for me.

"I have a surprise, remember?" I said and smiled as I took out the rainbow wrapped present I made for him and handed it to him.

+Prussia POV+

"Ah, thanks Birdie." I said before I even opened it. It felt like a picture frame.

"Open it!" He said anxiously.

"Alright." I said as I opened the perfectly wrapped package to reveal a picture frame. I turned it over to see a collage. It was a collage of almost every picture of us from the past 6 years I've known him and the past 5 I've been with him. I couldn't help but smile at it, when I looked back at him he had a huge smile on his face, which just made me smile more.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly.

"It's awesome" I said as I hugged him tightly. "Thanks birdie." I said and kissed him on the forehead. "But now it's my turn." I said with a smirk and set the picture down on the bench we had been standing next to and slid my other hand in the pocket and grabbed the little box. _Part 3, the question,_ I thought as I took a step back.

He looked at me with a curious look. _Gott, he was cute. _That's when my heart started to race. I tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath.

"Matthew Williams..." I paused as I got down on one knee and took the box out of my pocket. Before I was even able to say something he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Will you marry me?" I said looking up at him, opening the box and presenting the silver ring that was inside of it to him. He nodded quickly, since he was obviously too surprised to say anything, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I stood up only to have him jump at me, he kissed me wrapping his arms around my neck and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his waist. Then after what seemed like forever, not that I minded, I pulled away and took his hand and slid the ring on his small finger and he looked up at me.

"Yes." He said with a giant smile. "Je t'aime." He said in his beautiful accent.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie." I said with a smile and leaned down and kissed him again. _I want to be with you forever, and now I can. Part 3, complete._

**_A/N –_ I hope you liked it. Please review, it will help me want to make more. Thanks! **

_**-Kiku**_


End file.
